


Haikyuu drabbles

by cutie_xo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:45:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4080100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutie_xo/pseuds/cutie_xo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a series of oneshots , mostly drabbles from prompts on tumblr. these are all p short but w/e</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mamihlapinatapei

**Author's Note:**

> Mamihlapinatapei - The look between two people in which each loves the other but is too afraid to make the first move. pairing tsukkiyama

Yamaguchi threaded his hands together as he trailed behind Tsukishima, they had just finished practice and Tsukki had motioned for Tadashi to follow him to his house rather than split up at the usual fork in the road. Swallowing , Yamaguchi quickened his pace and hurried to Tsukishima’s side. 

“N-not listening to music today Tsukki?”

 He gave a nervous laugh as he motioned his head towards the headphones looped around Tsukishima’s neck. Glancing towards him Tsukishima shook his head.

“No, you seemed like you wanted to talk today. Id rather listen to that then some song i’ve heard a thousand times.”

He hesitated before continuing,

“was i wrong?”

 Tadashi stared at him for a moment before shaking his head quickly to cover his blush. 

“No you weren’t wrong Tsukki! Sorry Tsukki.”

Tsukishima gave a gruff huff of affirmation before facing forward, somehow Yamaguchi had lost his voice right at the moment he was given the gift of speech. Yamaguchi slowed his pace so that he was once again trailing behind Tsukishima. Tadashi raised his jacket sleeve to his face in an attempt to wipe away his blush.

“Thank you Tsukki. _”_


	2. Ultracrepidarian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ultracrepidarian - Of one who speaks or offers opinions on matters beyond their knowledge. pairing bokuaka

  
“Hey Akaashi!”

Keiji took a deep breath as he tugged on his shirt and closed his locker. Raising a brow Akaashi turned to face Bokuto. 

“How may I help you Bokuto-san?”

Akaashi’s eyes widened as he saw Bokuto leaning against the locker beside his own. Bokuto grinned down at Akaashi as he spoke.

“You know Akaashi, I’ve been told that i’m a really amazing kisser.”

Akaashi stares at him for a moment before bringing his left hand to his mouth to hide his smile.

“Really now Bokuto-san, I hadnt heard anything about that.”

Koutarou visibly deflated at the idea that Akaashi didn’t believe him but perked up as Keiji turned and took a step towards him.

“Would you like to show me Bokuto-san?”

Bokuto’s face flushed as he gave a quick nod and leaned toward Akaashi’s face. Akaashi gently shut his eyes as he felt Bokuto’s hand ghost over his cheek. After a moment Akaashi peeked open an eye, only to see Bokuto staring at him. Raising a brow Akaashi spoke up, startling Bokuto.

“Well Bokuto-san, are you going to show me or not?”

Koutarou’s eyes went wide and his hand flew away from Akaashi’s cheek.

“A-Actually Akaashi!”

Bokuto’s face flamed red as he backed away towards the doorway.

“I lied im not a good kisser!”

Bokuto then quickly turned and fled the room, leaving a very frustrated Akaashi. 


	3. Apodyopis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apodyopis - The act of mentally undressing someone. pairing bokuaka

Akaashi leaned against the bedspread and shut his eyes. Today had been a long day of practice, Bokuto had gone into his dejected state several times leading to Akaashi having to take extra time to pull him out of said moods. 

Akaashi rolled over and pressed his face into his pillow, he really couldnt help but let his mind wander to Bokuto. Keiji’s cheeks burned red as he thought back to the way Bokuto’s knee pads set just perfectly enough that they left only a sliver of pale skin visible. His brows furrowed as he imagined what it would feel like to grip Bokuto’s strong thighs or feel his hard abs himself. 

Akaashi breathed deeply as his hand wandered farther down in sync with his fantasy.  Of course he felt guilty about fantasizing over his captain, but it wasn’t as if Bokuto would ever find out, Akaashi supposed that it was alright as long as he remained silent on his feelings. 

Akaashi bit his lip as he tightened his hand around his member, he closed his eyes and imagined Koutarou slowly pulling off his shirt and stepping towards Akaashi. (In his fantasy it was Bokuto’s hand that replaced his own) Akaashi gasped as he brought up another hand to brush his chest. Keiji began to quicken his motions as he came closer to his climax. Giving one more quick jerk, Akaashi felt himself come undone. 

“K-Koutarou-” 

Keiji gripped his blanket as he came in his hand. 

Akaashi leaned back into his pillow as he took a deep breath, he would clean up in a moment but he needed time to breath. Keiji’s eyes flew open as he suddenly heard a knock on his door followed by an all too familiar voice.

“Hey Akaashi your mom told me to just head on up-”

Keiji let out an embarrassed shriek as he tossed a pillow at the door in an attempt to keep it shut. He had yet to clean up and Bokuto was still persisting.

“I’m not decent !”

Bokuto gave a light hearted laugh as he stepped into the doorway,

“Come on Akaashi I’ve seen you naked a ton of time-”

Bokuto’s eyes went wide as he took in the situation he had just walked in on.

“o-Oh, so even Akaashi does things like this.”

Akaashi felt his face burning red, he grabbed a pillow and chucked it at Bokuto’s head.

“Get Out! Get Out!”

Bokuto brought his hands up to cover his flushed cheeks.

“Ah yea sorry Akaashi! _”_


	4. Cheiloproclitic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheiloproclitic - Being attracted to someones lips. pairing Bokuro

Bokuto leaned his head into his hands as he stared at Kuroo from across the table. Kuroo was currently scrolling through his phone as he ate his cereal but Bokuto could only focus on one thing. How could a persons mouth look that sexy while eating? No Homo of course. Bokuto adjusted his head so that he had a better view, you know what all the homo, Kuroo had some fine ass lips. Bokuto sighed,

“Hey Bro y’know that you have some really hot lips.”  
  


Kuroo looked up from his phone with surprise that quickly melded into a smirk.

“Yea bro I Know.”


End file.
